God's Plan
by QueenAly300
Summary: Chuck thinks about his creations and comes to a decision about the impending Darkness.


Chuck sat in his bar, staring at the unfinished manuscript in front of him. He was starting to regret his decision to reveal himself to Metatron. Now he was expected to defeat Amara and defeat meant kill to most. He knew this was coming but he wished they would understand why he wouldn't do it, why he couldn't do it.

He pondered one of the many things Metatron had told him. He had lied when he said Lucifer wasn't his favorite. Chuck didn't like having favorites, partly because his favorites were the most damaged of his children but also because as the Father he shouldn't have favorites.

First there was Lucifer, his most trusted advisor. Even knowing what he did Chuck would never regret his decision to give the Mark to Lucifer or to lock away the Darkness, his sister. It was necessary at the time, question was, was it necessary now? Chuck wasn't entirely sure. Not knowing something wasn't a feeling he wasn't comfortable with.

Castiel was another of his favorites. Why else would he constantly remake Castiel after his untimely deaths? No, there was no other Angel that Chuck would go through so much effort for. He felt bad for Castiel. The Angel that tried so hard to do the right thing but it never seemed to be right. Between helping Metatron and trying to become God himself, it caused numerous problems with the Angels.

When Chuck had created free will he didn't expect it to reach the Angels, as he had created it for Earth, for the humans, and for the most part it didn't. Occasionally an Angel would spend too much time on Earth and would rebel. Castiel was the first true example of free will among the Angels.

Chuck poured a shot of whiskey. Another one of his favorite creations by humans.

Mary Winchester had been another favorite. A woman hunter who would do anything for her family. He wanted to save her but knew he couldn't. Without her death John never would have wanted revenge and Sam and Dean would never have become hunters.

Sam and Dean. Of all the humans they had to be his favorites. The bond between was something not even he could have imagined. Sure they were the true vessels of Michael and Lucifer but it didn't mean Chuck wanted them to be vessels.

The apocalypse was not his doing although he did enjoy watching the Winchesters try and stop the apocalypse. The battle between Michael and Lucifer had been interesting. Chuck had been pleased that Sam could fight Lucifer and gain control of his body long enough to send the both of them into the Pit.

Chuck sighed and played with his empty glass. Sam and Dean wanted him to fight against Amara. Sam's nightly prayers proved it. Although Chuck would never understand how Sam though He would want him to free Lucifer from the Cage.

Metatron thought he was a coward for not fighting. Maybe he was right.

He looked up at the many TVs. Not everything on the news was bad. In Michigan there was a young boy that saved a little girl from being kidnapped. This is the humanity Chuck wanted, not the news stories of his children killing each other. One TV screen in particular caught his attention. The small town covered in fog had made the news. He knew Sam and Dean were there, trying in vain to stop Amara.

He took one more shot of whiskey before making his decision. He sat the glass down. Chuck flipped his finger up like he was turning on a light switch and disappeared.

He arrived in the town just as the fog was starting to clear. He checked on his children while he waited. He healed a few and erased any memory of him doing the healing. The last thing he needed was to be crowded when he was on a mission.

Sam and Dean were fast approaching. Chuck knew it was coming. If he was going to change his mind now would be the time to do it. Yet he didn't. Chuck waited until Sam and Dean were close enough and then he turned around.

There eyes widened in surprised when they recognized who he was, both as Chuck and as God. Dean's eyes darted back and forth between Chuck and his amulet. Chuck could feel Dean's inner conflict. Of the two Dean had the most issue with Chuck. He blamed God for all the bad in the world. While it wasn't completely true Dean did have a point. He sat back and let it all happen.

Neither Sam nor Dean knew what to say. It was up to Chuck to make the first move.

"We should probably talk."


End file.
